


hold me close and don't let go

by rebelliousangel



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotel, One Shot, Peraltiago, Sexy workplace banter, Sharing a Room, Workplace Relationship, bed sharing, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousangel/pseuds/rebelliousangel
Summary: Jake attempts to distract Amy from her messy breakup with Teddy. Hotel shenanigans ensue.Set late season 2.





	hold me close and don't let go

The day had been a whirlwind of emotions for the both of them. Early that morning, Holt had instructed them to investigate a local case of fraud. Normally, Amy would be able to cope with Jake's immature yet oddly charming comments about the perp. The only difference was that this unsub was using a fake identity to illegally obtain copious amounts of pornography — her partner was particularly excited by this. 

"Porn inspector?" Jake laughed while using his fingers to sift through the rack of adult DVD's by the cash register. "Is that even a real job? Nah, sounds too good to be true." 

Amy sighed. "Would we be able to view the security footage, sir?" 

"Of course." The man behind the counter nodded, gesturing for Jake and Amy to follow him into a small room located at the back of the store. "I hope you nail the bastard who did this!" He exclaimed. 

"I mean, the badge is real and I'm not really supposed to have sex while on duty but if the opportunity presents itself I don't see why not." Jake smiled, directing the comment towards Amy, knowing just how to get under her skin. 

After a few hours of following up on a few different leads, the two detectives manage to apprehend the man going by the title of 'Porn Inspector" and returned back to the precinct to fill out some paperwork before Holt walked up to their adjoining desks and assigned them a second case. This one would require them to travel to the other side of the city, probably leading to an overnight stay in some suspicious hotel room. A woman on the run for insurance fraud had tweeted 'Catch me if you can!' followed by a smiling emoji with it's tongue sticking out. They were easily able to track her location and hopped in Jake's squad car, on route to some obscure part of the city Amy isn't even sure she's heard of. 

"How stupid can you be?" Amy scoffed, placing a hand on her forehead as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Her eyes remained fixed on the road in front of them, silently admiring and craving the freedom of a few passing birds. She loved her job but was exhausted from the night before and just wasn't conscious enough to deal with ridiculous cases along with her partner's inappropriate comments today. Her ex, Teddy, had drunk-dialled her and made her feel guilty for their break up. "Do people honestly think that social media is some safe zone where they can say whatever they want?" 

"Hey!" Jake protested from beside her, taking his eyes off of the road for one brief moment as he flashed his partner a look of disgust. "Social media is great, Amy. Where do you think I find those awesome compilations of a sheep screaming to prank you with?" 

Amy couldn't help it as she rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha." 

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jake frowned as took his eyes off of the road for a second to peer over at Amy. "You seem a little off today." 

For a moment, Amy thought about lying to Jake. She quickly decided against it, knowing she can trust him with full transparency. "Teddy called me last night."

"Oh?" Jake asked, short and to the point. "What did he want?"

"He was drunk and spewing some nonsense about how I ruined his life." Amy stated, keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead as she spoke. "I guess he just kind of got to me. Sorry if I've been kind of a bummer to hang around." 

"You? A bummer?" He gasped. "Never! Besides, Teddy's the boring one, remember?" 

"How could I forget?" Amy allowed the corner of her lips to twitch upwards into a small smile. "Could I have been any more insensitive? It's no wonder he's drunk dialling me in the middle of the night trying to make me feel guilty." 

"Amy Santiago, what you call insensitive I call awesome." Jake smiled up at her, showing his front teeth. "That guy needed a reality check anyway." 

She couldn't help but smile back at him.

They drove in silence for a few more blocks, Jake softly humming along to some song Amy doesn't recognize. She focused on the sound of his voice, finding it somewhat soothing and a welcome distraction to her self-deprecating thoughts. Amy had always admired Jake's unwavering confidence and ability to lighten the mood. She allowed herself a quick glimpse of him, noticing for the first time how relaxed his facial features got when he doesn't think anyone else is watching him. 

"See something you like?" He teased. 

"What? Sorry, I just kind of spaced out." Amy apologized, rapidly blinking as she tore her gaze away from his face.

"'What? Sorry, I just kind of spaced out' title of your sextape." He smirked. "No, but seriously, we're here." 

Amy followed him inside the lobby of the hotel, waiting anxiously to be checked in. She watched as a blonde woman behind the desk hands Jake two keys before following him into the elevator. 

"Amy, relax." Jake said as the elevator doors closed behind them. "We have the rest of the night to spend hanging out here. Just think of it as an all expenses paid mini vacation. Then tomorrow morning we'll catch the perp and you'll have solved another case to impress Holt. And this time I can assure you I didn't invite any boyfriends you plan on breaking up with to make things super awkward." 

"Good." Amy laughed. "Because you know how much I love surprises." 

A moment of silence passed between the pair as they exchanged mutual smiles with one another before the doors opened. 

"After you, m'lady." Jake gestured for Amy to exit first. 

As they reached the room, Amy turned to Jake. "Seriously though, thank you for this." 

"For what?" He asked, his brows furrowed together as he opened the door to their room. 

"Helping get my mind off of things, even if it's just for awhile." 

"He never deserved you anyway." Jake mumbled, somewhat under his breath but loud enough for Amy to hear him. She had no time to respond as he pushed the door open to reveal a large space with a single bed in the center of the room. 

"Didn't the captain book us a room with two singles? Why is there only one bed? Jake, please tell me Charles isn't behind this because so help me-" Amy rambled, panicked by the sudden awkwardness of the situation. 

"Amy, it's okay." He laughed. "It's probably just a mix up. I'll just call the front desk and get them to sort everything out." 

Amy nodded, bringing a hand up to run through her hair which had been neatly tied up in a ponytail. She sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Jake as he nodded his head back and fourth before muttering a quick 'thank you' to whoever was on the receiving end of the call and hanging up.

"So..." Jake's voice rose slightly as he spoke. "Good news is we get to have a sleepover! It'll be fun! We can gossip and do each others hair and talk about boys and-" 

"What?" Amy half-yelled. 

"Well," he sighed, joining her on the edge of the bed. "Apparently there was a little mix up. There's no other rooms available but it's totally okay because we'll still have fun." 

"Why do these things always happen to me?" She groaned, allowing her head to fall into her hands. 

"'Why do these things always happen to me' title of your-" Jake paused mid-sentence after earning a glare from Amy. "Sorry, that was inappropriate." 

"'Sorry, that was inappropriate' title of your sextape." She challenged him.

"Amy Santiago, I am so proud." He gasped, placing a hand over his heart. "Now, what do you say we order some room service?" 

"I think that's a wonderful idea." 

"Good."

***  
"Do you think the champagne was a little much?" Amy asked, holding a glass up to her lips and taking a sip. She had made a silent promise to limit herself to one drink tonight. There was no time to be hungover tomorrow morning anyway. 

They were sitting on the floor now, legs crossed, backs resting against the mattress of the bed.

"Nah." Jake shook his head, prying at a piece of lobster in his hands. "If anything I think we deserve it." 

"I'll cheers to that." Amy giggled, raising her hand to clink her glass against Jake's. She glanced over at the time, noticing that it is still far too early to call it a night. "What do you want to do now?" 

"Two words, Ames." Jake smirked. "Blanket. Fort." He reached over to take Amy's plate and glass, shoving the dishes aside and helping her to her feet.

"Jake, I don't know if we should-" 

"Oh, c'mon Amy." He whined, still holding her hand. "It'll be fun. And I promise we'll clean everything up once we're done. Okay?" 

"Okay..." 

Her heart beat a little bit faster at that. He had never called her anything other than 'Amy' or 'Santiago' before. It felt nice.

***

"Stack up those pillows on the table!" Jake commanded, draping one of the bed sheets over the diverse array of furniture he and Amy had managed to arrange to form the frame of the fort. 

"Oh God," Amy laughed, "this is pitiful!" 

"Turn off the lights and bring my laptop over here!" Jake insisted, smoothing out the duvet he had placed on the floor of the makeshift fort. 

Amy obeyed, turning off the lights before making her way over to sit beside her partner in the tiny blanket fort. 

"This is surprisingly comfortable." She admitted, handing Jake his laptop. 

"Thank you." He replied. "I'm sure I still have a copy of Die Hard on here."

Amy peered over, raised her eyebrows, and scoffed playfully at him. "I should have known." 

"Sit back, relax, and immerse yourself into the exciting world of John McClane." He instructed her, leaning back against some pillows they had propped up against the wall. 

She does the same, wincing slightly as her shoulder brushes up against his, but quickly relaxing into his frame. 

He doesn't seem to mind. 

She had attempted to focus on the movie, but she can't help but glance at the look of pure, innocent excitement plastered all over Jake's face from time to time. The last thing she remembered is drowsily laughing as her partner begun quoting the movie verbatim. 

***

"Amy." A low whisper and a gentle hand on her shoulder were enough to wake her up.

Amy groaned, unwilling to move from the comfortable position. 

"Amy, you've got to get up. You fell asleep during the movie." Jake insisted. 

"So..comfortable..." She countered, snuggling her face deeper into the pillow. 

"I know, I know." He sighed. "But if I leave you like this your back will probably be sore in the morning. And then you'll blame it on my super cool blanket fort and nobody wants that." 

"Fine..." she whined, finally opening her eyes. 

The room is completely dark aside from the harsh light reflecting off of their faces from Jake's laptop. She glanced over at him, finally noticing that half of her body was resting on top of his. 

"Oh..sorry..." She cleared her throat, adjusting herself so he can move. Admittedly, she missed the comfortable warmth provided by his body.

"Don't be." He smiled at her as he stood. "Now come on, let's get you to bed." 

"No..." she whined. "What about you?"

"I'll sleep in our awesome blanket fort." He extended a hand down to her. She took it, allowing him to help pull her up. 

"No, I can sleep there." She argued. 

"Amy, I'm not going to argue with you over this. It's not a big deal. You're taking the bed."

"Fine." She sighed. "But if I'm sleeping on the bed, so are you." 

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He admitted. "It's fine, Amy, really." 

"I won't be." Amy promised. "Look, it's a big bed and there's plenty of room for the both of us. Come on, Jake. We're both professionals. 

"Cool cool cool cool..." he trailed off. "Why don't you go change while I put the duvet back on the bed." 

She peered over at the bed, noticing that all of sheets from their fort had been returned. 

"I cleaned up most of it when I saw you fall asleep." He explained. 

Amy nodded, turning to grab her overnight bag and disappear into the bathroom. She studied her appearance in the mirror, noticing the bags under her eyes and strands of hair spilling from her now messy ponytail. She reached up, tugging the elastic free and allowing her hair to fall past her shoulders.

After she brushed her teeth and pulled on a red tank top with shorts, Amy returned to the room to find Jake in a gray t-shirt and some loose shorts. 

"I, uh," he started, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "I wasn't sure which side you wanted."

"Can I have the right side?" She asked, taking a few steps closer to the bed. 

"Of course." 

Amy climbed into the bed, pulling the sheets over her frail figure and sinking back into the pillow. Her body stiffened and the mattress dipped slightly as Jake joined her. 

"Goodnight, Santiago." He whispered. 

"Goodnight, Peralta." 

She closed her eyes and prepared to drift off to sleep; but for some reason, she wasn't tired. Amy couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder, allowing herself to unintentionally inhale the faint smell of her partner's cologne. She glanced over at him, studying the shadows of his facial features. He looked so calm when he slept. Amy couldn't help but stare at his slightly-parted pink lips. She nearly had a heart attack when he opened eyes and stared back at her. 

"Can't sleep?" He asked in a hushed tone, half groggy. "Is it because of Teddy?" 

She shallowed hard. The truth was that Teddy hadn't crossed her mind for hours. 

"Yes..." she paused, unsure of what she was doing. It wasn't like her to lie to Jake. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No, I ...can you just hold me?" The words left her mouth before she had time to talk herself out of it. 

"I-yeah..." Jake smiled, noticeably surprised by her request. He shifted to wrap his arms around her. It felt comfortable — natural. "You smell really nice...is that weird to say?" 

"I don't think so." Amy giggled. "Besides, you smell really nice too." 

"Can I ask you a serious question?" He whispered, his breath warm against her ear. 

"Of course." 

"Am I really the reason you wanted to dump Teddy?" His tone changed, appearing smaller, more vulnerable.

She turned to face him, their faces inches away from each other. For the first time she noticed how beautiful his eyes were. 

"Jake..." She barely managed to say his name. 

"Please, Amy. I need to know." He pleaded, his eyes falling to her lips as he spoke. 

She leaned into him, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips up against his. Her heart fluttered in her chest. The kiss reminded her of chemistry class in school, when if the right two elements were put together, the friction would get so intense that they would explode. It was surreal to her. She was tempted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She felt him arms tighten around her ever-so-gently as she smiled against his lips. When they pulled away, they took a second to compose themselves before they opened their eyes and studied each other. 

His face was calmer than before, if that were even possible. He was breathing heavy, unable to find the right words to say. 

"Yeah..." Amy breathed. 

"Huh?" 

"Yes, you were the reason." 

"Oh!" Jake laughed, sending vibrations through the both of them. "Well, in that case-"

This time Jake is the one who closed the distance between the pair. Amy kissed him back passionately, her lips moving in sync with his. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could — given their position — deepening the kiss and causing Jake to gasp.

"Ames," he chuckled, softly rubbing his thumbs against her waist, "as much as I would love to stay up all night making out with you — and trust me I would — we should probably get some sleep so we aren't complete zombies tomorrow morning. We still have to initiate part two of the plan, remember? Impress Holt."

"Okay, yeah." She giggled, slightly chewing on her lower lip. "Good point...You're a great distraction by the way." 

"I told you I would get your mind off of Teddy." He smirked.

"Who?" Amy mocked.

"That's the spirit!"

Amy propped herself up to her elbows, using her hands to move a few stray strands of hair away from her face, tucking them behind both of her ears. Then she moved her body closer to Jake's, smiling to herself as she closes her eyes.

"The double tuck!" Jake suddenly gasped from behind her. 

Amy raised an eyebrow, deciding against questioning whatever sudden revelation Jake just had. 

"Goodnight, Jake." 

"Goodnight, Ames."

This time she fell asleep instantly, one of her hands covered by his, safe and warm in the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
